My World of Two Different Me
by hczarrennz
Summary: Our brunette girl is living a double life; as Mikan Sakura, a nobody in school and as Amayasaki Miyu, a actress/model/singer A.K.A. SUPERSTAR known by the whole world. Both of her worlds clashed with Natsume. Can she keep her secret?
1. Their first meeting was a disaster

**My World of Two Different Me**

**Summary:**

**Our brunette girl is living a double life; as Mikan Sakura, a nobody in school and as Amayasaki Miyu, a actress/model/singer A.K.A. SUPERSTAR known by the whole world. One of her worlds clashed with Natsume's. Can she still keep her secret?**

**Chapter 1**

"I may die now but my soul will always live in your heart." She dies.

"Cut!" The director clapped. "Great job Miyu, as excellent as usual."

"Thanks direc." Miyu went to her dressing room and her PA's followed her.

"Do you want something to eat Miss Miyu?" One PA asked.

"A glass of water would be enough." Miyu answered.

"Here you go ma'am."

"Thanks." Miyu drank the glass of water given to her.

□□□□□ □□ □□□□□

"MIKAN!!!!!" A very deafening yell awaken Mikan from her sleep.

"Waa! What happened? Is there fire?" Mikan unconsciously said.

"It's already late and you're still sleeping!" Hotaru said.

"I'm sorry if I'm so exhausted from my shooting last night!" Mikan sarcastically argued.

"Just get up, and faster!" Hotaru said.

"Okay fine. But I really can't understand why you are so rushing." Mikan jumped off her bed.

"Congrats Mikan!"

"Anna?" Mikan wondered.

"Ganbatte for your concert tonight!"

"Nonoko?" Mikan asked.

"Hehe. We're here!" Anna and Nonoko hopped from the back of Mikan's cabinet where they are hiding.

"You're also here?" Mikan asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't be here when it's the day of the concert of one of our best friends." Anna explained.

"So you're coming?" Mikan asked.

"No." Nonoko answered.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"Baka! Of course they are!" Hotaru said.

Knock knock

"Open."

"Mikan-sama, the made to order clothes you asked for your concert have already arrived." A maid said.

"Honto?" Mikan said in excitement.

"Here they are."

A number of maids came inside Mikan's room, each carrying a large box of gowns, dresses and other clothes for Mikan.

"Your show will really be BIGTIME!" Anna exclaimed.

"C'mon, let's see what's inside."

Mikan opened one. It is a tube cinderella-style hot pink gown with black sequins all over. Two words to describe it are fabulous and rockin'.

Another box contains a one-shoulder baby pink dress with glittering designs at the top and ruffles at the bottom. It is a little simple but gorgeous. It also has a matching large hat with flowery designs.

A lavender jacket and pants was inside another box. The jacket was full of beads with the colors of different shades of violet, and so were the pants.

"Mikan, you will really look awesome wearing those tonight." Anna complimented.

"You think?" Mikan smiled.

"Stop flattering her. What if she believes you?" Hotaru said.

"Haha." Nonoko giggled.

They were so amazed at the clothes in Mikan's room that they forgot the time.

"Guys, it's already 3pm and we still haven't had our lunch!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"You're right." Anna agreed.

"Wait wait. Did you just say 3pm?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah. Nande?" Nonoko answered.

"Then we already have to go to the concert site!" Hotaru realized.

"Yeah yeah! I forgot!" Mikan said.

"Girls, are you ready there?" Mikan's mother looked at the whole room and saw the it was a big mess.

"Kinda mom." Mikan smiled.

"Don't worry about this mess, just get yourselves ready and I'll wait for you in the limo at the gate. We have to go to the concert site so that you can be prepared for your concert." Mikan's mom explained.

Mikan wore her long blonde wig. Hotaru wore her black wig that's just below her shoulder. Anna and Nonoko wore a long cream-colored and a long grayish-blue colored wig respectively.

They arrived at the concert site after half an hour. Mikan walked at the red carpet and made her grand entrance. Everyone was shouting her name.

"AMAYASAKI MIYU, I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!" One girl shouted.

"SIGN YOUR NAME IN MY SHIRT AND I CAN DIE ANYTIME NOW!" A guy yelled.

"AMAYASAKI MIYU, YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!" An avid fan said.

Mikan entered the backstage and her make-up artists, hair-stylists and PA's started to gather around Mikan that you can't see her anymore. They are very eager to make Mikan look glamorous for her concert. After a few HOURS of preparing, Mikan was ready for her big night.

"Concert starts on 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Mikan, I mean Miyu started to sing her lively opening song, "What Dreams are Made Of."

**Hey now, hey now  
Hey now, hey now**

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars, for shining so bright  
When I see you smiling, I go-oh oh ohh  
I would never want to miss this  
Cause in my heart, I know what this is

Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams...  
Are made of

"I really want to dedicate my next song to my best friends in the whole wide world who are supporting me right now."

Mikan sang the song "True Friend"

**We signed our cards in letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back It's so good to have you around**

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
As you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend You're here till the end  
You pull me aside When something ain't right Talk to me now and into the night  
'Till it's alright again You're a true friend

"Thank you everyone for making my big night successful. I really love you all!" Mikan sang the song "Gotta Go my Own Way."

**I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us doesn't seem right these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try  
Somehow the plan is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay…  
**

**I've got to move on, and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way**

"Thanks everyone! Please keep on supporting me and always remember I love you all! And I'm just like you! Buhbye! See you next time!"

- - - - -

"That was superb Mikan!" Anna said.

"You were awesome out there!" Nonoko added.

"At least you didn't trip your foot." Hotaru teased.

"You're so mean Hotaru." Mikan said.

"Just kidding and by the way, congratulations on your success." Hotaru said.

"AMAYASAKI MIYU!"

"Me?" Mikan looked at her back and saw it was. "Luna?"

"How did you know my name?" Luna asked.

"Why wouldn't I? You always make my life miserable in school! I didn't have a chance to have an easy high school life and it's all because of you!" Mikan said.

"Huh? Excuse me." Luna wondered.

Hotaru stepped on Mikan's foot.

"Aww! I'm just practicing my line umm for the, for something. Hehe." _Glad I came up with an alibi or I'm busted! _"And your name is written in your backstage pass! I can really read it clearly. Hehe."

"Oh I see." Luna said. "But you were really great out there Miyu!"

_Miyu? You're calling me by my first name. Are we close?_ Mikan thought.

"Honto?" Mikan said.

"I'm not kidding. It's really true. And you're really beautiful in person!" Luna complimented.

"Thanks." Mikan said.

"Like me!" Luna added.

"Oh." Mikan said.

"I really believe we're gonna be best of friends." Luna smiled.

_I don't think so. Mikan thought._

Mikan just smiled and didn't say anything.

"Would you like to give me something?" Luna asked directly.

"Something?" Mikan asked.

"Maybe a remembrance or something like that." Luna answered.

"Oh." _What should I give her? _"This is alright, right?" Mikan handed her the hat she wore in ther concert.

"Would you care signing it?" Luna handed her a pen.

Mikan signed the hat and gave it to Luna.

"Thanks for the time and the hat! Bye!" Luna waved buhbye and left.

"She's Luna?" Anna said.

"She's WAY different from the Luna in school."

"Duh!" Mikan pointed at her wig. "Amayasaki Miyu here."

"Yeah you're right. Let's just not mind her. It's just gonna give us problems." Hotaru said.

"Haha you're right."

"Miyu, my dear, I want you to meet my friend, Mr. Nazuo Hyuuga. He wants to sponsor one of your future concerts." Mikan's mom explained

"Hello sir. Pleased to meet you." Mikan bowed.

"Nice to meet you too little lady. You were really great out there." He said.

"Thanks."

Mikan left. Her mother and Mr. Hyuuga continued talking to each other.

"Miyu! Let's go to the after party! The limo is already waiting outside." Nonoko said.

"Cm'on!" Mikan replied.

- - - - -

"Miyu, let's party!" Anna drank her champagne.

"Umm yeah." Mikan tamely said.

"Okay fine. It seems like you don't want to, so let's just drink! Cm'on!" Anna invited. "There are Hotaru and Nonoko."

They went to the two.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Nonoko asked in concern.

"This is an after-party of your concert remember and you don't seem to be enjoying it." Hotaru added.

"It's nothing."

"Let's drink!" Mikan abruptly said in an energetic voice.

"Hotaru, pour me another glass." Mikan said.

"Na-a. I don't think so. You have only drunk a glass and you're already feeling very dizzy. How much more if you drink two?" Hotaru explained.

"But?"

"No buts!"

"Okay okay. Mikan held her tummy. I'll just go to the ladies' room." Mikan said.

"Look." Hotaru replied.

Mikan went inside the comfort room.

"What are you doing here?" A person asked.

"I'm in the ladies' room. You're the one whom I should be asking that." Mikan replied.

"Excuse me but you're in the wrong room." The person said.

"Don't just shout at me when you like! I don't even know you!" Mikan yelled.

"You're the one shouting!" The person said.

Mikan held the shirt of the GUY and she…

She vomited at him.

"Miss! What are you doing?!"

□□□□□ □□ □□□□□

"Good morning sir." Mikan bowed.

"Well well well Mikan Sakura, do you care to have a speech of explanation? This is not the first time you're late in my class." Jinno-sensei said.

"Umm, I had…"

"You had something?" Jinno-sensei asked.

"Yeah." Mikan answered.

"That's what you always say!" Jinno-sensei dropped his book to the desk angrily.

"Excuse me sir." Luna stood up. "We can't help it if she can't afford to buy an alarm clock."

Everybody laughed.

"Then go buy yourself a chicken to wake you up Ms. Sakura before I give you an egg in your grade." He said.

"Actually, the truth is…" Mikan said.

"What? Spit it out." Jinno-sensei replied.

"I don't have an alarm clock." Mikan continued.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Stop fooling around Sakura and go to your chair." Jinno-sensei commanded.

"Yes sir!" Mikan answered.

Bell rings

"Everyone, the hat that Amayasaki Miyu wore at her concert last night was now Luna's!" A girl screamed.

Everybody gathered around Luna.

"Is that true Luna?"

"Yeah. It's true. And actually we have already become BFFs!" Luna proudly said.

"BFFs! That's not true!" Mikan accidentally shouted.

"Excuse me miss-no-alarm-clock?" Luna said that everybody could hear her. "You're just jealous cause I'm close to the popular world!"

Everybody laughed.

"Right." Mikan whispered to herself.

"Why the hell did you say that?" Hotaru shouted softly to Mikan.

"I was irritated." Mikan replied.

"Continue doing that and your identity will be revealed in no time."

"Everyone, attention please. Let's change the topic so that the jealousy of miss-no-alarm-clock will stop." Luna stood up in front. "You all know Natsume Hyuuga right?"

"Yeah." A girl answered.

"Of course! That damn hot guy, why wouldn't we know him?" Another girl added.

"So what about him?" Mikan said.

"Do you know him?" Luna asked.

"Actually, no." Mikan answered.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"You don't know him Mikan?" Anna asked.

"Not really." Mikan replied. _But I really think I've heard his name somewhat before. Mikan thought._

"Okay, so to THOSE who know him, he will actually be transferring to our school!" Luna exclaimed.

"Really?"

"WAAAAAA! That will totally be a dream come true!"

"And how did you know?" Mikan asked.

"Are you really questioning me? I have lots of connections you know!" Luna answered.

"Natsume Hyuuga? Natsume Hyuuga? Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Why Mikan?" Nonoko asked.

"I really think I've heard that name somewhere. Rather, his surname. Ummm… Right! I already remember it! It's the surname of the friend of my mom who offered to sponsor one of Miyu's concerts in the future." Mikan realized.

"Really?" Nonoko asked.

"What if they're related to each other.?" Anna added.

"Then you should be careful." Hotaru intruded.

A guy entered in the room.

Silence…

-

-

-

-

-

WAR!!!

Everybody gathered around him. He's Natsume Hyuuga!

"That's Natsume Hyuuga?!" Mikan exclaimed.

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing here?" A person asked._

"_I'm in the ladies' room. You're the one whom I should be asking that." Mikan replied._

"_Excuse me but you're in the wrong room." The person said._

"_Don't just shout at me when you like! I don't even know you!" Mikan yelled._

"_You're the one shouting!" The person said._

_Mikan held the shirt of the GUY and she…_

_She vomited at him._

"_Miss! What are you doing?!"_

_End of Flashback_

"You vomited at him?" Hotaru asked.

"Kinda." Mikan answered.

"I can't believe it." Anna said.

"That will be so awesome to see!" Nonoko added.

Mikan and Anna sweatdropped.

"Mikan, stop daydreaming! He's mine you know." Luna laughed.

"What are you saying?" Mikan innocently asked.

"I know what you're thinking." Luna said.

"I can't understand you." Mikan said.

"You don't stand a chance against me you know."

"Matte! I forgot to tell you. I signed you up in the audition for the school musical next month. You can't decline. I'm the school council president, my word is final. And right, the audition's tomorrow. Goodluck, you're gonna need it." Luna left.

"_Why is Natsume staring at Mikan?" Luna thought._

**End of Chapter**

Did you like it? I hope you did but I can't help it if it's not good enough. Please review and be my inspiration to continue writing this story. Thanks in advance.

Another thing, I'm so sorry for the wrong spelling and grammar you spotted. I don't really proofread or countercheck. Time is of the essence, well, for me. Lol..

Lastly, don't forget to review! This is the only way to show your support ok? So please tell me what you feel. Criticisms are accepted, constructive of course but flames aren't. You don't want me to cry, do you? Lol.

Too long author's notes. So, just click the button below and review! Until the next chapter! Ja!


	2. I can do this!

**Thanks to natsume18, claireponcherrii, annaoj, ****petalsarefallingxoxo****, mangalover128,**** chris3169512, aprilXXX, Hirotsume-18, dominiqueann and jei jei for the support.**

**This is Chapter 2! Enjoy! **

**I can do this!**

"Y-----you Luna! Why did you register me without even asking for my permission?!" Mikan yelled.

"Your permission?! I don't care about you!" Luna said, smiled and left.

"Why you! UGH!" Mikan stomped her foot. "What should I do Hotaru?"

"Sing of course." Hotaru said without any emotion.

"SING?! YOU EXPECT ME TO SING?" Mikan loudly exclaimed.

"But you're great Mikan." Anna interrupted.

"You know singing is not my thing. It's Miyu's." Mikan explained.

"And who's Miyu?" Hotaru asked.

"Ummm…" Mikan said.

"You!" Hotaru continued.

"But…" Mikan said.

"Do you really want to be like a coward?" Hotaru said.

"You don't understand." Mikan said.

"Me?! Don't understand?! Of course I do. You don't want to sing because they might recognize your voice and realize that you're actually your other self. Am I right?" Hotaru explained.

"Kinda." Mikan was shocked.

"Of course I'm right!." Hotaru agreed.

"But if you really want to show to that Koizumi that you're not a loser, you must really knock her off on stage!" Nonoko said.

"Yeah Mikan! Knock her off!" Anna added.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I can do that." Mikan smiled.

"Maybe?! Of course you can!" Anna said.

"Anyway, do you wanna go out?" Nonoko invited.

"I have something else in mind." Hotaru said.

The four's eyes met with each other.

"SLUMBERPARTY!" They shouted.

- - - - -

"PILLOWFIGHT!"

It was raining pillows in Mikan's room when…

"Girls girls. What's the commotion?!" Mikan's mother intruded.

Everybody stopped except for Hotaru who was just sitting on the side reading a book.

"Nothing mom." Mikan answered. "We're just playing."

"You all look like you've seen a monster." Mikan's mother said. "I'm not here to scold you, you know. Actually, I even brought you food."

"Thanks Mrs. Sakura." The three except for Mikan said in chorus.

"Thanks mom." Mikan added.

"Okay okay. You can continue what you're doing. I'll be leaving now. Bye!" And Mikan's mother left the room.

"I'm tired." Mikan said.

"Let's just eat." Anna invited.

They sat at Mikan's VERY large and comfy bed and started to stuff their mouths with the cake and cookies Mikan's mother brought them.

"These are very yummy, made by your mom right?" Nonoko confirmed.

"Yup!" Mikan proudly answered.

"Enough eating and start practicing, you girl!" Hotaru intruded.

"Practice? For what?" Mikan innocently asked.

"Baka baka baka! For your audition tomorrow of course!" Hotaru blew the tip of her baka gun. "That girl never learned. Tsk tsk tsk."

"You're right! What shall I sing? What shall I sing? What shall I sing?" Mikan panicked.

"Mikan, panicking is not worth of your time! You're one of the most promising pop stars in the world and you're panicking because of some little audition?" Nonoko explained.

"That's because I'm gonna sing without a wig, meaning, as Mikan Sakura, the dork." Mikan replied.

"You're not a dork Mikan." Anna comforted. "Or are you? Just joking! And of course you'll just be one if you believe it that way."

"Anna's right Mikan." Nonoko added.

"You know what? Maybe you don't need to practice anymore! I think you'll be nervous if you still do that. You're Amayasaki Miyu anyway." Anna said.

"It's getting late. Sleep everyone!" Hotaru said.

The three rushed into Mikan's bed and sleeped.

It's already 1am and the four are still sleeping. Or are they?

Mikan stood up from her bed and went to get her laptop. She sat and opened her laptop.

_Search __Natsume Hyuuga_

Mikan clicked the word Search and a very huge number of articles appeared in front of her eyes. She was about to click the first one when…

"Natsume Hyuuga, let's see. He's the son of the richest man in Asia, Nazuo Hyuuga who owns the largest company in Japan that controls almost all companies in Asia. Their identity is hidden and no one knows their real treasure. There are rumors that say that they could even be the richest in the world but no one has ever proved that it is right. If you want some information, you don't have to sneak around just to search for it. I'm here you know." Hotaru explained.

"Whew Hotaru! How did you know that?" Mikan asked.

"A reporter never reveals her sources. And don't underestimate me!" Hotaru answered. "So you're interested about that Hyuuga." Hotaru gave Mikan a sadistic look.

"Did I hear that right? Mikan is interested with Natsume Hyuuga?!" Anna woke up.

"What's happening?! Can't you understand that I'm sleeping?" Nonoko stood up and realized. "Mikan is interested with Natsume Hyuuga?"

Mikan and Anna sweatdropped.

"You heard it right everyone." Hotaru replied.

"I'm just worrying." Mikan said. "What if he recognized me? What if he already knows that I'm Miyu? What if?"

"What if he'll blew your secret?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah."

"If he's that kind of guy then don't you think he'd already done that the first time he saw you?" Hotaru explained.

"Hotaru's right Mikan." Anna agreed. "It's either he didn't notice you or he doesn't care about you.

"I'd probably go with the second choice." Hotaru said.

"Can we all sleep now?" Nonoko lied on the bed and sleep.

The other three followed.

- - - - -

"Hurry up guys or we'll be late!" Anna yelled.

"Chill up Anna. It's still…" Nonoko looked at her watch. "4 AM! Why'd you have to wake us up this early?!"

"It's normal for responsible students you know." Anna confidently said.

"Or more like GC!" Nonoko whispered.

"What did you just say?" Anna asked.

"Nothing!" Nonoko waving her hands in denial.

Hotaru was already done dressing herself while Mikan and Nonoko were rushing or more like panicking because they haven't even took a bath yet. After an hour, they were done.

"Do you feel like walking?" Hotaru asked.

"Walk when we can ride a car?" Nonoko childishly said.

"What a brilliant idea Hotaru and shut up Nonoko! That's great because one PERSON here woke us up in the middle of the night!" Mikan said. "Joke!"

"Haha." Nonoko laughed.

"Then let's go!"

The four chatted and chatted on their way. Their school is not that far, one that you could walk for an hour. The four didn't notice the time because of the enjoyment in the air so even though they left Mikan's house at 5 am, they arrived at school at 7 am.

Bell Rings

"Classes are starting. Please proceed to your respective rooms immediately." A voice was heard from the loud speaker.

"Let's go!" Mikan energeticly said.

A voice again was heard from the loud speaker that made the four stop walking. "All the participants in the audition for the school musical, please proceed to the theatre at the main building immediately. I repeat, All the participants in the audition for the school musical, please proceed to the theater at the main building immediately."

"Mikan, I believe you have to go. Whoosh!" Nonoko said.

"I didn't know it was this early!" Mikan said.

"Good luck!" Anna said.

"I know you can do it." Hotaru added.

These words encouraged Mikan to give her best for the audition. She rushed and immediately went to the theater.

"Late comers are not accepted so please immediately proceed to your seats." Ms. Ami announced on stage. "I hope you'll give your best today. So let's start from Ms. Koizumi."

"Thanks Ms. Ami." Luna greeted. She grabbed the microphone from the top of the karaoke and started to sing. "This was sang by my new celebrity BFF, Amayasaki Miyu at her concert last last night." She started to sing the song What dreams are made of.

-

claps

"That was awesome Luna! The fire here is already burning even if it's only the beginning! Great job Luna!" Ms. Ami claps her hands very very enthusiastically.

"Take that Sakura!" Luna boasted.

"Next is Sumire Shoda." She sang the song When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne.

When you're **one**  
The pieces of my **nose** are missing you  
When you're **none**  
The **maze** I came to **blow** is missing too  
When you're **gun**  
The words I need to **cheer** to always get me through the **May**  
And make it **chokay**  
I **hate** you

After singing a few bars of the song, "Uhm!" Ms. Ami interrupted. "The song is really great. In the next musical, please memorize the song, try to keep up with the TRUE notes and try not to make stupid variations. Understood?"

"Are you saying I'm not chosen?"

"What do you think?"

"But ma'am!"

"NEXT!"

Everybody was silent.

"NEXT! Is there really no one who will go up there on the stage?! Or you want me to check up who you are!" Ms. Ami said. "Here in my list, it says Mikan Sakura. Mikan Sakura, go up there on the stage! Who are you anyway?"

Mikan stood up and slowly went to the stage. She stood there looking confidently but inside she wonders, _Can Mikan Sakura do this? Can my dork side really sing in front of an audience?"_

"Aren't you gonna start? Time is of the essence Ms. Sakura." Ms. Ami explained.

"Umm…"

"Let's give her time Ms. Ami." Luna sarcastically said. "She's just, umm what do you call that? Oh I know, a dork!"

Everybody laughed.

"Koizumi! Act with your manners!" Ms. Ami reprimanded.

"And to you Mikan Sakura, if you're not gonna sing, it'll be so much better if you just…" Before she can even finish what she was saying, Mikan started to sing…

(Sakura Biyori from Bleach)

juuroku de kimi to ai  
hyakunen no koi wo shita ne  
hirahira to maiochiru  
sakura no hanabira no shita de

aitakute kakenuketa  
hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya  
kouen no sumi futari no kage wa  
ima mo kawaranu mama

kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"  
kaze ni yurete maimodoru  
marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni  
miageta saki wa momo-iro no sora

suki deshita suki deshita  
egao sakisometa kimi ga  
boku dake ga shitte ita  
migigawa yawarakana ibasho

sakura no shita no yakusoku  
"rainen mo koko ni koyou" tte  
nando mo tashikameatta kedo  
ima mo hatasenu mama

kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"  
kaze ni sotto yomigaeru  
kimi mo ima dokoka de miteru no kanaa  
ano hi to onaji momo-iro no sora

oikaketa hibi no naka ni  
kizamareta ashiato wa  
nani yori mo kakegae no nai takaramono

kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"  
kaze ni yurete maimodoru  
tomedonai omoi ga afuredashite  
namida ga komiageta

kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"  
kaze ni yurete maimodoru  
mada minu mirai wo mune ni daite  
miageta saki wa momo-iro no sora

Everybody was staring at her. No one was moving, they were all fascinated.

"Ma'am?" Mikan said.

"Oh yeah." They were all back to their normal selves and what they did first was clap for Mikan! "Great performance Ms. Sakura. Looks like we've seen the lead?"

"What do you mean? Sakura's gonna take the lead role?" Luna asked.

"I didn't say anything and DON'T you dare raise your voice to me Koizumi." Ms. Ami said.

"But this just doesn't seem right!" Luna said and walked away.

Mikan was still on stage and when she was about to go down, she saw Natsume left at the end of the theater.

_Was he watching me?_

"Great job Mikan!" Anna greeted.

"I know you can do it!" Nonoko added.

"You're here?" Mikan asked.

"Of course baka! Why wouldn't we watch you?" Hotaru replied.

"Let's have a celebration!" Anna invited.

"After class?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah!" Anna answered.

"That would be great!" Mikan said but immediately realized that… "I couldn't go with you guys, I have a recording for my next album."

"Really? Good for you!" Nonoko said.

"I'm sorry." Mikan apologized.

"No problem!" Anna said.

**End of Chapter**

**Here are some hints of what will be happening in the next chapter.**

"**You will be recording two of your songs today for your album entitled "Rising to the Sun""**

"**You're the one who vomited at me!"**

**They are like gifts for you who keep on supporting my fic! Please support it until the end! Love yah!**

**And don't forget something very very very important,,,**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Unexpected

Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I really feel like continuing it until the end because of you. This 3rd chapter is for all of you!

**Chapter 3**

"_I'm so glad I did it. I hope Ms. Ami liked my performance." _These words played in Mikan's mind.

"_Great performance Ms. Sakura. Looks like we've seen the lead?" _Mikan smiled after recalling that Ms. Ami really DID love her performance.

"_Was he watching me?" _Mikan immediately changed her expression after remembering this.

"Mikan! What are you doing there? We already have to go back to our class!" Mikan immediately snapped out from her imagination when she heard Anna.

"You're right! Let's go then." Mikan replied.

Mikan, Anna, Hotaru and Nonoko went to their class.

_Why isn't Natsume here?" _Mikan thought. _"Considering the fact that I saw him a while ago during my audition."_

"MIKAN!" A girl from her class called.

"What? What happened?" Mikan was frightened because she was in the middle of her thoughts AGAIN.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Nooooothing!" Mikan yelled.

"I didn't mean to intrude. By the way, congratulations on your audition a while ago." She greeted.

"Congratulations? But the cast list hasn't been announced yet." Mikan wondered.

"But I heard that Ms. Ami liked your performance, knowing that she's one of the meanest and scariest teacher in this school."

"Ooohhh… Then thanks! But please don't expect much." Mikan lowered her head and smiled.

"I know I can. Ja!"

Their teacher entered.

"Stand!"

"Bow!"

Bell rings

"Bye guys!" Mikan waved her hands and immediately left. She ran through the corridor and looked at her watch. "I'm gonna be late for my recording!"

Outside the school, she was about to look for a cab when a limo parked in front of her. The driver went outside the car and opened the door at the back for Mikan. "Please enter." He said.

She looked around her and when she saw, rather thought that no one was looking, she went inside the limo. And so did the driver.

"_Eh? A limo picking her up from school? Looks like she has a tiny little secret."_

"What is this for? I can ride in a cab anyway. How many times I've told you never to fetch me from school. What if someone sees me. You know I want to keep a low profile."

"I'm sorry Ms. Miyu." The driver apologized.

"I'm not angry ok? I'm just explaining." Mikan said. "Is this my mother's order?"

"Hai."

"_She's really overprotective." _Mikan thought.

After half an hour, they arrived at the studio where Mikan will record her songs. The driver opened the door and she stepped out of the car. One of the staff immediately went to her.

"Welcome Ms. Mikan." She greeted.

"Thanks." Mikan answered.

She leaded Mikan to her studio room.

"At last Miyu, you're here." Her mother stood up.

"Mom, you don't have to be so protective. I'm a grown-up now you know." Mikan said.

"But I'm really worried you won't make it on time." Her mother said with a concerned tone.

"And I'm here, safe." Mikan replied.

"Ok guys, let's proceed to the recordings. Miyu, you will be recording songs today for your album entitled Rising to the Sun" One of the staffs said.

"I'm gonna sing Japanese songs right?" Mikan asked.

"As I promised. So go inside and start singing!"

Mikan went inside the recording area and held the mic.

"First song, Sakura Kiss from Ouran High School Host Club."

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE**

Kizukeba itsu de mo Soba ni iru keredo  
Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou na no?

Jibun no kimochi ga Kuria ni mietara  
Redii de mo Hosuto de mo Kamawanai yo

Suki ni natteku Riyuu wa minna  
Chigau yo ne Kedo MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

Aitai ima Yasashii kimi ni Sakura kissu Tokimeitara Ranman koishi yo  
Mirai yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi wa Hanasaku otome no bigaku

Tatoeba atashi no Mada shiranai kimi  
Mitsukete mitai kedo Kowaku mo aru

Denimu ni Furiru ni Kajuaru ni chaina  
Au tabi Shichihenge Kakugo asobe 

Tsugitsugi hiraku Ai no tobira wa  
Suriru mansai Danzen koshi yo

Isogashikute Surechigau hi mo Sakura kissu Setsunai hodo Ranman koi desu  
Yowai toko mo Uketomeaou Fureau ai wa muteki Sakasou futari wa shuyaku

Mabushii sora ni makenai Omoide tsukurou Ima

Danzen koishi yo

Aitai ima Yasashii kimi ni Sakura kissu Tokimeitara Ranman koishi yo  
Mirai yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi wa Hanasaku otome no bigaku YEAH   
Hanasaku otome no bigaku

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE  


"Awesome, darling! You're great, shining as always!" Her mother complimented.

"Kawaii!" One staff exclaimed.

Mikan smiled because of their compliments but her face immediately turned into a serious look.

"What's the problem Miyu?" Her mother asked.

Mikan was staring at her, or rather at the person at her mother's back.

"What are you looking at Miyu?" Her mother turned her head and saw… "Oh, let me introduce you to him. He's Natsume Hyuuga, the son of the person who likes to sponsor your next concert." Her mother explained.

"Konnichiwa!" Mikan greeted as if she doesn't know him but the truth is that she does. "I'm…"

"…the one who vomited at me at the after-party of your concert, Amayasaki Miyu." She was cut by his words.

"How dare you embarrass me!" Mikan angrily said.

"Why? Am I wrong?" Natsume started an argument with his sarcastic words.

"Like I did that on purpose!" Mikan was pissed off.

"So you didn't?" Natsume sarcastically asked.

"The hell I would!" Mikan answered back.

"I'm not here to argue with you." Natsume professionally said.

"But you started the fight!" Mikan said.

"Guys, guys. Stop fighting." Her mother interrupted.

"But mom, he started it first!" Mikan answered.

"Now Mikan, act with your manners." Her mother reminded her.

"But…"

Her mother looked at Mikan.

"Hai." Mikan said.

Mikan gave Natsume an i-will-get-a-revenge-to-you-look. And Natsume gave her a you-can-never-do-that-look. Instead of arguing, they just had an exchange of glares.

"If you'll EXCUSE me, I'll continue my recording!" Mikan went back to the recording area and started to sing Honto no Jibun from Shugo Chara."

**ikiteru kagiri ishikoro darake demo  
ookina koe de ganbare! ganbare! (ganbare!)  
tomaru koto nai uchira no jinse-  
dakara owaranai uta wo utaou**

wagamichi wo tsuki susume  
detarume na kyara demo ii  
rokudenashi demo aishiterunda maida-rin

bakayaro!honto no jibun  
iitai koto itte yare  
hami dashite kundayo chikaduite kundayo yume ni  
konoyaro!honto no jibun  
dete koi yo kakurete nai de OH YEAH ima sugu

yowaki na ore ga iyana hi mo arukedo  
sore de aitsu no kimochi ga wakarunda (wakaru)  
kakko tsukeru ore hiichau keredo  
dakara makezuni mata ganbare runda

doja furimo haremo aru  
chicchana koto kinisunna  
dekkai ashita no tameni kisu shite agetai

bakayaro!honto no jibun  
yaritai koto yatte yare  
tobi dashite kundayo tobi koete kundayo yume ni  
konoyaro!honto no jibun  
daijobu sa kowagara nai de OH YEAH ima sugu

nani mo nai basho kara nanika ga hajimaru  
daki shimetain daro kake dashitain daro yume he

bakayaro!honto no jibun  
iitai koto itte yare  
hami dashite kundayo chikaduite kundayo yume ni  
konoyaro!honto no jibun  
dete koi yo kakurete nai de OH YEAH ima sugu

Her pissed face didn't change before singing the song, while singing the song and until after singing the song. But after she went out of that area, she saw that Natsume was already gone.

"Where did he go?" Mikan asked.

"I know you like him." Her mother whispered.

"What! I'm just asking!" Mikan answered back.

"But you're blushing." Her mother teased.

"Mom!"

"Alright now, I'm just kidding. And by the way, do you know why he's here?" Her mother asked.

"Now I realize, actually, no." Mikan replied.

"His father wants him to get closer to you, if you know what I mean." Her mother explained and then smiled.

"Mom!"

"Let's go home now. It's getting late."

"Okay." Mikan said.

Mikan and her mother went outside and rode into their limo. Their driver headed them to their home.

- - - - -

Knock Knock

"Come in." Mikan's mother was lying in her king-sized bed while reading a book. "What are you doing here sweetie?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Mikan was carrying two very large pillows and a blanket.

"Of course and you sure are ready." Her mother smiled.

Mikan went to the bed and lied beside her mom.

"So what's the problem dear?" Her mother asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mikan asked.

"No problem."

"What if you are forced to do something and that something would lead you to having a life everyone dreams of but you know you don't want to have, like you think that it's complicated but you have no choice?"

"Mikan…" Her mother touched Mikan's soft hair. "Don't be afraid. Show them you can sing without a wig. Don't make them underestimate you. After all, Miyu is just like a counterpart of Mikan. Without you, she's nothing ok?"

"Ho-how did you know that?" Mikan wondered.

"Connections!" Her mother showed her the phone and smiled.

"Those brats!" Mikan giggled.

"So let's sleep?" Her mother invited.

"Okay mom and thanks!" Mikan replied.

- - - - -

Mikan was eating her PILLOW when she woke up.

"WAAH! Why are you two in my bed?!" Mikan asked.

"HI!" Anna and Nonoko greeted in chorus.

"Why are you still sleeping? We're hitting the mall baka!" Hotaru said.

"But I'm still sleepy." Mikan covered her face with two gigantic pillows.

_Baka Baka Baka_

"That was…" Anna's words was cut.

"Awesome!" Nonoko continued.

Anna sweatdropped.

"Do it again!" Nonoko excitingly said.

"Shut up Nonoko! I'm hurt here! Awww…" Mikan held her butt after falling down from her bed because of Hotaru's torture baka gun.

"So are we going or not?" Anna interrupted.

"Actually, we are but that girl isn't ready yet!" Hotaru sadistically looked at Mikan.

"I'll get ready but just keep that baka gun for yourself!" Mikan panicked and hurried.

After some time of preparing, Mikan was finished.

"I'm done!" Mikan said as she ran down through the stairs.

"At last!" Anna boringly said.

"We've been waiting for TWO HOURS!" Hotaru added.

"Aren't we going yet?" Nonoko asked.

"We are Anna. Thanks to that stupid girl." Hotaru sarcastically said.

"Stop calling me stupid!" Mikan yelled. Hotaru looked at her with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Can we just go?" Nonoko interrupted.

"That's better." Anna said to stop the tension between Mikan and Hotaru.

- - - -

"So where do you wanna go?" Anna asked.

"I don't care." Hotaru said.

"Let's eat!" Nonoko said.

"I know, let's head first to time zone!" Mikan raised her hand as a sign of "let's go".

- - - -

"Yey!" Mikan jumped after shooting the last ball.

"You're really good at this Mikan! How many points did you get?" Anna asked.

"Lesse… Umm, it says 84 tickets." Mikan said.

"84 tickets?! I just got 20!" Anna sweatdropped after hearing what Nonoko said.

"That's alright. It means you're not a SPECIAL child!" Hotaru said.

Mikan smiled but after realizing what Hotaru really meant by special,,, "Hotaru!!!"

"I'm right so don't react." Hotaru said.

"Fine, say what pleases you. I don't care anymore as long as I play basketball again and again." Mikan inserted a coin again in the basketball game for the eighteenth time! And as expected, Mikan never missed even one single try. Every ball was perfectly shot to the ring until…

"Oops, I missed." Mikan's ball rolled outside the area and she kept on running after it until she saw,,,

"You!" Mikan shouted.

"So?" Natsume said.

"Why are you here?" Mikan asked.

"I'm here because I want to and how dare you ask that to me! We don't even know each other!" Natsume said.

"Don't know each other? But you…" Hotaru stepped on Mikan's foot.

"Please excuse this special child for bring bad luck to mankind." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru!" Mikan yelled.

"You're Mikan baka!" Hotaru whispered to Mikan's ear and looked at Natsume innocently.

"Yeah right. We know each other because we're classmates." Mikan said to Natsume.

"Natsume! I'm here with the juices I bought." Ruka went to Natsume.

"Hi! Mikan, you're here!" Ruka waved his hand.

"Hi Ruka!" Mikan greeted.

"Hi Ruka!" Anna and Nonoko greeted in chorus.

"Since we're all here, why don't we take this opportunity to have a bonding with each other. There's nothing bad with this because we're all classmates. Agree or not, you have to come. Let's go." Hotaru explained.

"To the food!!!" Nonoko yelled.

Everybody sweatdropped.

**End of Chapter**

I'm really sorry for the spelling and grammatical errors, I have no time to proofread. Please review huh. They are my inspirations! Again, no flames. Thanks in advance!


	4. She's my girlfriend

Chapter 4

"Since we're all here, why don't we take this opportunity to have a bonding with each other. There's nothing bad with this because we're all classmates. Agree or not, you have to come. Let's go." Hotaru explained.

"To the food!!!" Nonoko yelled.

Natsume, without saying a word, moved his step towards leaving.

"And where do you think you're going?" Hotaru surprisingly appeared in front of Natsume.

"Do you think I'm really going with you guys?" Natsume sarcastically asked.

"Yes and that's a MUST." Hotaru answered.

"Well, I'm not part of that MUST rule." Natsume argued.

"You're afraid because Mikan's with us." Hotaru started provoking him.

"What? And why will I be afraid of that girl?" Natsume replied.

"Because you like her." Hotaru directly answered.

"Like her? What a stupid conclusion." Natsume said.

"Then you'll go?" Hotaru asked.

"Fine but that's because Ruka's going." Natsume didn't want to be teased.

- - - -

"At last we can eat." Nonoko drooled.

"C'mon, let's go in." Anna leaded them the way.

"It's your family's restaurant right?" Hotaru asked Anna.

"Yup!" Anna answered.

"Umm excuse me." Mikan said.

"You really like cooking Anna!" Nonoko added.

"Excuse me." Mikan said.

"Oh well, let's go to our seats guys." Anna invited.

"EXCUSE ME!" Mikan yelled.

"What?!" Hotaru shouted back.

"I'm going to the ladies' room ok?" Mikan asked.

"You don't have to shout just to say that. You can go to the ladies' room whenever you want. You can even live there if you like!" Hotaru said.

"Ahh okay. I'll come back!" Mikan ran.

- - - -

"Phew!" Mikan went out of the cubicle area and washed her hands at the sink.

_I really hate that Natsume. Why did he have to come with us?! So irritating!_

Mikan splashed water at the mirror out of anger.

"Excuse me? You just wet me up." A girl beside Mikan protested.

"Umm, sorry. Let me help you with that." Mikan wiped the water at the girl's arms.

The girl also wiped her arm using her hanky. "That's enough. Be careful next time." The girl had a glance at Mikan.

"Sakura." The girl said.

Mikan looked back at the girl. "Koizumi."

"I never knew I'd meet you in this place." Luna said.

"And that concerns you because? Come to think of it, it doesn't." Mikan replied.

"Like I care." Luna answered back.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to…"

"Don't care." Luna cut Mikan's words.

"Hn." Mikan opened the door and hit someone.

"Watch where you're going…" Natsume realized that it's Mikan. "Baka."

"How dare you to call me baka Natsume!" Mikan shouted.

_Natsume?!_

"Natsume!!!" Luna went in front of Natsume and saw that he's beside Mikan. "Are you two,,, dating?"

"Us? Dating? Shut up!" Mikan replied hurriedly.

"Thank God. I thought Natsume doesn't have a taste." Luna sighed.

"For your information, this baka here is my girlfriend so would you stop bugging me?" Natsume said out of the blue.

"What?! Me? Your…" Natsume covered Mikan's mouth.

"She's so shy but kawaii. Could you give us some privacy? We're in the middle of our date." Natsume explained.

"You're kidding right?" Luna tried hard to smile.

"No." Natsume seriously said while still covering Mikan's mouth.

_Yes yes! You're right! I would never date this guy! _Mikan said but she wasn't heard. Natsume's hand is still at action.

"Don't say such thing Natsume. Sakura is nothing compared to me." Luna said.

"How dare you insult my girlfriend?" Natsume said angrily.

"But, this just can't happen!" Luna walked out.

_You took away my supposedly lead role in the musical, and now, you're stealing away Natsume! I can't let that happen, Sakura. I'll get my revenge to you._

Finally, Natsume removed his hand.

"Gross! Would you care to explain just what happened?" Mikan dared him.

"That was just an act." Natsume replied.

"An act? What if it spreads in the school?" Mikan asked.

"It wouldn't." Natsume confidently answered.

"And how do you know?" Mikan asked again.

"Do you really think that girl would spread a rumor that I have a girlfriend? It would break her into pieces." Natsume explained.

"But!"

"Why? You think I really like you?" Natsume asked.

"No."

"And you're right. I wouldn't even date a popular actress if she's a baka so what makes you think that I'd like you?" Natsume said.

"You don't have to say that!" Mikan was hurt because of her other identity.

"Whatever. Let's go back." Natsume said.

The two went back to the restaurant.

"Why are you two together? Aiiee." Nonoko teased.

"As if!" Mikan pulled the chair and sat as well as Natsume.

"You're done?" Mikan noticed that Nonoko's plate is already empty.

"Yeah!"

After an hour of eating and chatting, they decided to go home.

- - - -

The next day, at school.

"Mikan! Is it true? Amayasaki Miyu will perform a concert in France?" Nonoko immediately asked upon seeing Mikan.

"Wa! It spread so fast!" Mikan surprisingly said.

"Not a big deal. Miyu is very popular." Hotaru explained and they watched their other classmates chatting.

_Amayasaki Miyu in Paris? I'm jealous._

_She's really great._

_I wish I could be like her._

"See?" Anna said.

"Yeah." Mikan replied.

"To the students who are concerned in the musical, please head to the auditorium during your homeroom time before lunch." The loud speaker announced.

"That's you." Hotaru said.

"What a burden." Mikan replied.

- - - -

"Is everyone already here?" Ms. Ami asked at the stage.

Luna stood up. "Sakura's still not here ma'am."

"You're right Koizumi. Where's that girl?"

"I'm here!" Mikan yelled as she ran towards the front.

"You're late Mikan." Ms. Ami said.

"I'm sorry Ms. Ami." Mikan apologized.

"Okay, take your seat. So I want to tell all of you that we will have our weekly meeting on Mondays, during your homeroom time. For now, I want all of you to be comfortable with each other. I also want you to meet our director, Natsume Hyuuga." Ms. Ami announced.

"Natsume?!" Mikan stood up.

"Is there a problem Ms. Sakura?" Ms. Ami asked.

"Nothing." Mikan sat down.

"Good. So Natsume, introduce yourself." Ms. Ami said.

Natsume, who Ms. Ami thought was behind her sat down at a seat near the back.

"Okay, so you don't want to. And I forgot to tell you, I will be the one to compose the songs you're gonna sing. Don't worry, all of you are gonna have a part in the musical, main leads and even extras." Ms. Ami explained.

_Natsume, the director?!_

End of Chapter.

Author's notes:

I'm really sorry if this chapter is short. I will make up in the succeeding chapters.

No proofreads So I'm sorry if you can find some typographical errors.


End file.
